Perpetuem
by Trueangel
Summary: Harry/Ron. Hey, I shan¡¯t spoil the story for you, read it yourself.


1 Title: Perpetuem  
  
Author: True Angel  
  
Summary: Harry/Ron. Hey, I shan't spoil the story for you, read it yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. 'nuff said.  
  
Notes: My 1st fanfic. Please R/R, but heard of the story of the person who tried to improve a story by posting comments to the author but ended up flaming the author because he didn't know how to comment constructively and causing the author to react negatively? That person could be you.  
  
~~~  
  
"Now, the Perpetuem spell, or Forever spell, is a very powerful spell," explained Flitwick. "It absorbs the victim's body into the caster's body. The victim and the caster share the caster's body, feel what the caster feels, and the can look into each other's minds freely. The result of the spell often acts like a schizophrenic, as there is no preset dominant mentality. The victim will live as long as the caster lives, even if he is an inch away from death when the spell is performed. There is no known counterspell for this spell, thus it lasts forever, giving it its name, the Forever spell."  
  
But Ron wasn't listening. He was thinking about something else. He had a problem. Who could he talk to? His brothers? No, owl mail would take some time, and the matter was very urgent, he couldn't bear it any longer. Seamus, Dean and the others? No, they were busy with their work. Just then, an idea struck him. Hermione! Ron could definitely trust her with his secret. He whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Meet me at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after lessons. I need to talk to you in private."  
  
Harry cast a glance at them. He had heard them talking, but couldn't make out what they were talking about.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that day, Hermione walked quickly from class to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was a place useful for keeping secrets which Harry, Ron and her had found during their second year. They had been using it to mix a Polyjuice potion. As Hermione looked around the bathroom, she found it strange that Myrtle was not there. She had never seen Myrtle out of her bathroom except on Nick's Deathday party. She was usually in her bathroom crying. Soon after Hermione came in, Ron joined her.  
  
"Hermione! I have to talk to you."  
  
"I know, what is it?"  
  
"I…I don't know how to say this…"  
  
"Don't worry, you can trust me."  
  
"I…I think I'm in love with Harry."  
  
Ron suddenly flew into tears. Hermione comforted him, stroking his red hair.  
  
"You should talk to him."  
  
"Oh no, I can't…"said Ron between sobs.  
  
"You have to. If he feels the same way, then you don't have to live in withdrawal anymore. If he doesn't, then at least you can get over it." Hermione kissed Ron gently on the cheek. "Think about it. I'll be going now."  
  
Ron sat down on the floor, weeping softly, until Myrtle came in.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?"  
  
Ron stood up and straightened out his robes. "Get lost, Myrtle, this is none of your business." Ron walked off.  
  
"Well, so much for concern," said Myrtle to herself.  
  
~~~  
  
That evening, in the common room, Ron finally plucked up enough courage to talk to Harry about it. The room was almost empty, with only the two of them inside.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"The thing is…I don't know how to put this, Harry…maybe it's because we've been together for so long…Harry, I think I'm in love."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"You."  
  
Harry stood up. "No!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, why am I so stupid?" cried Ron, as he raced out into the harsh December winter.  
  
Harry sat down and wept. He really loved Ron too, why did he deny it? It wasn't lust, it was true love. Ever since the first year, when Ron had sacrificed himself in the chess game so that Harry and Hermione could stop the stone from being stolen, Harry had started to develop a feeling for Ron. Since Ron felt the same way, why did he deny it?  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
Harry whirled around. "Hermione!"  
  
"Ron talked to me this afternoon. He really loves you, Harry, I could tell from his voice." She went over and held Harry's hand tightly. "If you truly love Ron too, then go and look for him."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
He ran out of the castle and followed the footsteps in the snow. "Ron!" Harry screamed. "Where are you?" And then he saw it – a body, pale, lying at the edge of the forbidden forest.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shook the body violently. "Wake up!"  
  
Ron opened his eyes weakly. "Harry…tell me you love me…tell me that you truly love me…"  
  
"Yes, Ron, I love you, please don't die. For your family's sake, for Hermione's sake, for my sake, please don't die," cried Harry.  
  
Ron smiled as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Harry hugged Ron tightly. He was dying, he couldn't withstand the cold. A tear fell down Harry's cheek. He knew what he had to do. He pulled out his wand. Why did it have to end this way? They had been meant to be together.  
  
"Perpetuem."  
  
Forever.  
  
~~~  
  
Here's a poem to accompany the story:  
  
Longing for his greatest love  
  
Only to withdraw in fear  
  
Vacant is his heart's deepest  
  
Everything is meaningless  
  
Hope you liked the story!  
  
~~~  
  
I received requests for a 2nd chapter, but I wrote this with only 1 chapter in mind… Anyone got ideas? Tell me thru review!!! I. Need. Help. Period. 


End file.
